Sick
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: One-shot When Hiccup comes down with the flu and is bedridden, Astrid comes to his side and tries to make him feel better. Hopefully, kind of fluffy.


**Hi, and welcome to my second fanfic since joining! I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed my fanfic 'A Race Between Two Dragon Trainers.' I'd also like to thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Just one more thing before I begin, I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters. I hope you enjoy my fanfic!**

* * *

"Achoo!" Hiccup sneezed and then groaned in despair. His Night Fury, Toothless, looked at him with worry. It had now been two days since Hiccup caught the flu and he showed no signs of improvement. Hiccup noticed Toothless' worried face and then, with as much reassurance as he could muster, told him in a nasally voice, "Don't worry bud, I'll be better soon." Toothless, not really convinced, then gently placed his head on Hiccup. Hiccup used the energy he had left to stroke it and say to Toothless, "Soon, we'll be flying, with the wind rushing by us and we won't have a care in the world, you'll see." Toothless then crooned softly. Hiccup sighed and was about to try to take a nap when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

At first Hiccup thought it was his father, but the footsteps were much lighter than Stoick's. Soon a familiar face popped up, holding a tray with some sort of broth on it. "Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, surprised to see his friend. Astrid then put a finger to her lips to quiet Hiccup. She then sat down on his bed, with the tray on her lap. "No one's supposed to know I'm here, remember?" she told him quietly. "Oh, right" Hiccup said as he vaguely remembered his father saying that only he and Toothless were allowed to see Hiccup since he didn't want any of Hiccup's friends to catch the flu too.

"So, how are you feeling?" Astrid asked him, as she stirred the broth she had brought. "Ugh, I feel like a dragon that was forced to eat a bucket of eels, grossed out" he answered, trying to make a joke out of it. Toothless, who was now sitting beside Hiccup's bed, growled softly at the word "eel" and Astrid did a giggle before apologizing, "Sorry, you're sick and here I am laughing," then she told Hiccup jokingly, "But you shouldn't be cracking jokes either." A faint smile spread across Hiccup's lips as he told her, "My apologies, milady."

Hiccup then motioned toward the broth lying on her lap. "What's with the soup?" he asked. "It's to make you feel better. I hope you like it, I made it myself" she replied, beaming. Hiccup then thought back to the time she had come up with a drink called "Yak Nog" and shivered, he even saw Toothless do a little cringe. Hiccup still had some of the horrible taste of the stuff in his mouth. As politely as he could, because he didn't want to hurt Astrid's feelings, he told her, "Thanks Astrid, but I'm really not hungry right now." Astrid then scoffed saying, "I don't believe you, you must be starving right now." "No Astrid, I really am not…" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence because Astrid had shoved a spoonful of the broth into his mouth. Hiccup had no choice but to swallow and he was really surprised about what he said next.

"Wow! That was really good!" Astrid smiled at Hiccup's comment and beamed when Hiccup said, "You know I am actually pretty hungry." At first, Astrid fed him spoon by spoon but once Hiccup gained his strength he was able to feed himself. Pretty soon, Hiccup had finished the whole bowl. "Wow, I feel so much better!" Hiccup said, his voice almost back to normal. Toothless than nuzzled him affectionately which caused Hiccup to burst into a fit of giggles.

After he had caught his breath, he asked Astrid, "Speaking of feeling better, what was in that soup it really worked wonders." "Oh, umm…"Astrid said as she looked at the empty bowl on the tray, "It's best I don't tell you, I wouldn't want to make you sick again." "Oh" was all Hiccup could say, he definitely did not want to start thinking about all the things Astrid could have put into the soup. Astrid then leaned in and gave Hiccup a light kiss on the cheek. They both smiled before Astrid told him, "Now let's pray to Odin that I don't get sick." Hiccup laughed and then told her, "Don't worry if you do get sick, gods forbid, I'll be there just like you were there for me."

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was at least kind of fluffy. Please review, just remember no flames. Until next time, bye! **


End file.
